


Conversations with the Ood

by Kantayra



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, chatting it up with an Ood. Who's on first, again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations with the Ood

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the most random thing I've ever written. I seriously have no clue. o.O

“Hello? Excuse me? Excuse me! Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me… Did the Doctor come this way? Hello? Yes, you. Have you seen the Doctor?”

“Doctor. Who?”

“The Doctor.”

“Doctor. Who?”

“The Doctor: tall, skinny, hair that kind of…uh, sticks up? Like this? Wearing a suit, a bit hyper… Well, okay, a _lot_ hyper. Did he come this way?”

“Doctor. Who!”

“Yeah, that’s right. The Doctor. He must have wandered off near Door 18. You can’t take your eye off that man for a second, I swear. Do you know where he is?”

“Doctor. Where?”

“I mean, he can’t have gotten far. Or I would hope not. But then knowing him… Of course, without the TARDIS, he still has to be in this time, at least. So that’s something.”

“Doctor… When?”

“Now should be the when, theoretically. Unless he can time travel on his own. Come to think of it, that would explain how he manages to get lost so often. Without the TARDIS, even.”

“Doctor. How?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Mister…um, Ood, I suppose, yeah? He does have a tendency to get sidetracked. Heaven only knows what’s going on in his head…”

“Doctor. Why?”

“Hey, that’s a good one. You’d have to ask him about that. Good luck getting a straight answer, though. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who likes their mystery more. Well, except maybe Agatha Christie, I suppose. But that’s a different sort of thing, isn’t it? She wasn’t so mysterious in person, after all. Just her books.”

“Doctor… Huh?”

“Oh, right. Sorry. If I didn’t know better, I think getting sidetracked was contagious. So have you seen him? The Doctor, that is?”

“Doctor. Who?”

“Uh… You don’t have the foggiest idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Doctor. Who?”

“Oh. That’s all right, then. Don’t worry about it. I’ll just go ask Ida, if it’s all the same to you. Thanks so much for the help, though!”

“Doctor. Who?”

“Forget I said anything, and go back to…uh, whatever it was you were doing. Quarrying, was it?”

“Doctor. Who?”

“Go on, now. Carry on.”

“Doctor. Who!”

“That’s right. Bye!”

There was only one intelligent response to Rose’s back as she swept down the corridor to continue her hunt:

“Doctor. _What_?”


End file.
